


Local Lessons

by raditus



Category: League of Gentlemen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raditus/pseuds/raditus
Summary: A newcomer has stopped into the Local Shop, but doesn't want any friction, just wants to live local in Royston, Vasey. Instead, she experiences something she never bargained for!Can she forget and put Edward Tattsyrup behind her?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Become A Local

"How do I get to become a local?" I saw how distressed the two older shopkeepers were about me.

"You aren't just passing through?" Mr. Tattsyrup demanded. I was hesitant to look too long at him, lest he thought I was staring for laughs. "Well, Tubbs, I told you; Its rare, but some outsiders don't want to leave the village." He gave me another smile,and "Some want to become local."

He looked like an Orc! His eyes seemed blue, but when he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, like he was now, his eyes even seemed piggy! His missus looked no less Orc! The man's body seemed fully Human. I could tell they were human, and the Orc visuals made me have to bite my lower lip so as I wouldn't laugh. I bit it even harder when I realized that the scenarion reminded me sharply of a passage from some old text about a pig being outside of a hut.

"I want peace and quiet, Mr. Tattsyrup." I glanced over at his missus to include her too. "Someone said I can find that here, in a way. I've already bought a place just up from here."

"Is it still in Vasey?" Tubbs asked.  
she kept acting suspicious with me.

"Yes, ma'am."

I saw her shoot her husband a fleetingly scared look. "Edward, not this no-tail!" I frowned, no tail? And what did she mean not me?

"I'm asking, not to be fresh with y'all, but what makes me a no-tail?"

"Y'all?" Tubbs nearly giggled over the word.

"A shortened version of you all."

"Males in the Tattsyrup line all have things that could look like," Edward flushed, his cheeks now a ruddy red, "Tails. The females of the Tattsyrup line do not."

I nodded, making no further remarks on their tail business. "So, is there anything else I can do to become a local, other than living in the village?"

Tubbs gave me what she she would have considered a charming smile. "My dear, Edward knows all about those things." While she said it, she side-eyed Edward nervously. Far back in my mind, just a tiny alarm bell rang.

I looked back to Edward only to catch him checking me out, an approving expression. Nervousness shot along my spine, clawing cat tracks. Edward's gaze ticked up suddenly, catching me watch him checking me out. He showed no remorse, giving a cheeky grin, showcasing how rotten his teeth were!

"Please, not this one." Tubbs all but pleaded Edward. "She wants to be a Local, she's not once shouted or caused problems! She's even got manners."

"Why not Tubbs?" His tone sent shudders of unease down my back. "You know that it happens every other woman."

Edward stepped from around the counter, passing me as he did so. I gaped in amazement; he was almost no taller than me! I was five foot one, so Edward had to be five six, if that.

"Please follow me, I've something to show you."

"Wow," I began, geniunley amazed, "We're almost the same height."

"Is that a problem?" He asked with this brash, irritated tone, stopping suddenly at the mouth of the stairwell.

Even as I went to follow him upstairs, I replied, "Not at all. I'm just lucky to finally meet someone that doesn't tower over me.

"Does that happen often?"

"One guy I met a long time ago was six foot four." Edward turned around on the stairwell to glare at me in open shock. "Well, it really happened."

"How tall are you?" He asked.

"Five sharp, nothing more." He snorted.

"I'm around almost five seven." I exited the stairwell, to find that it was the only way in and out of a small room. Edward filtered in behind me.

  
"No, Edward!" Tubbs didn't come up with us. Her piggy squeal itself told me that she was frightened. I was uneasy; if Edward's wife was terrified, then was following him a good idea? "I'm tired of it: no woman deserves *that*!"

"Is everything ok?" I ask even as I heard Tubbs sounding like she was sobbing into her hanky. I was thinking more that if me being here upset Tubbs so much, I should just leave.

"Everything is going to be fine, now." He gave me a grin that looked feral because of his bad teeth.


	2. Something Upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The supposed lesson for locality is just up the steps....

There was a cot against the window on the other side of the room. I sat on the edge of the rickety bed, my shorts clad legs curled up. He sat next to me.

"Tubbs's right; You're not as loud, brash and rude as some of the other outsiders." 

"Nothing comes from being like that. And only fire back if someone lands first blow, physical or verbal." I replied. Edward gazed at me, listening as I added, "Nothing screams trash faster or louder than someone who stoves heads in for the Hell of it."

"Do you plan on changing Vasey?" 

"No, not at all. My problems from my past are just that, in my past. Toxic people would have no problems coming here and screwing me over out of peace and quiet." 

"So, what then?" 

"I have a lot of money. Acceptable currency and the only thing I would do is buy local, in Royston. I'd support the economy, but not flood it and I definately won't be building new roads or buildings." 

Edward settled one hand on my leg, gently grasping my knee, rubbing his thumb back and forth across my skin. "Sounds like a plan." 

My nerves thrummed and I felt my face flushing. I cleared my throat to try to cover my discomfort. "I've got to go." I blurted out, making to leave off the bed. He pushed me back down on the bed.

"Who told you that you could leave?" His scowling, gruffly loud tone was lowered into a smooth yet sly one. Heat ranked along my spine. His hand found its way to my clothed breast, holding and stroking! His piggish features were openly lecherous. "Tubbs was right; men outsiders are routed easily. But get a outsider woman in my clutches..."

I felt a cold spurt of fear even as he made me take off my shirt, gawping at my tits still in their bra! 

"I know I'm not a model."

"They're gigantic!"

I flushed hard, my face feeling afire. "I wouldn't say-" 

Edward moved softly to my back, unfastening the clips. Within seconds, my bra joined my shirt in a messy pile. He got off the bed, circling towards my front, eyeing me in open, wanton hunger! 

"Definitely more on your bones than some of the outsiders we've had through here recently." 

Edward took the initiative, pushing me back quickly, clambering onto me still in his clothes! His frame covered me like a heated living blanket! Edward groped my body and smothered my mouth with kisses! His glasses, having been taken off beforehand slipped off the bed, landing on the tatty carpet below! 

At first, I tried curling from Edward in revulsion, pushing on his chest! Having my lips captive in his brutish kiss, he didn't so much groan as growl! I was shocked that his lips tasted soft with a bit of sweet! Hearing our smacking sounds of kissing on top of the way he was fondling my chest made my middle clench deliciously! I relaxed, stopping my trying to escape, idly running my hands down his sides, whimpering into his mouth with the kind of moan that wasn't anything other than pleasure and want! 

Edward broke the kiss, glaring at me, his lips parted in shock. Without his glasses, his eyes looked less intense. Most of the evil Orc effect was diffused. "You like *me* doing this to you?" 

"It feels good," I admitted. "How do you know how to do this?"

That piggish, greedy look came into his eyes. "Tubbs had it right; you're not the first woman I've been with." Without letting me reply, he dove his face at mine, passionately kissing me! I moaned wantonly when he played with my chest again! 

While he played with my chest, I unbuttoned a single button on his shirt, having to do one of the first ones because of the yellow checkered vest. I slid my hand inside his shirt quickly, equally groping him. Edward groaned, a lurid groan into my mouth even as he was Frenching me!

There was a sunburst feeling of naughtiness that exploded across my body, leaving me able to do nothing but ride it out, yell and tremble! Edward held me, grinning devilishly down at me.

"Holy shit," I muttered when I recovered.

"Do you realize what I just managed to make you do?" He asked luridly, licking his chops.

"Yes, I do." I retorted, making the grin fall flat off his face. "I'm not in grade school!" 

"So you wanted a ruddy supermodel local to make you come!" Edward was thinking that I was irked that someone that looked like him got me off. Understandably, he'd been livid, deeply affronted. 

"No!" I thundered back in his face. My tone was one of desperation, not wanting this misunderstanding to have the Tattsyrup's cut me off after just having met them today! "The last thing on my mind today was being fucked senseless!" Edward gasped, his cheeks slowly reddening like little cherries! "I like to plan on stuff like that!"  
I then realized that I revealed that I wanted our time together to go that far!

"We didn't fuck." He added, slamming me back on my back on the bed. over his embarrassment of misreading me. "Not yet."

He hurriedly unlatched my trousers, adding them to the clothes pile. I sat up, helping him out of his outshirt, taking off his neck scarf. We both got to work on his checkered vest. Indeed, I saw that Edward had a pig-like tail! I showed some curiosity about it and Edward allowed me to touch it gently.

"Is it ever a pain to have?" I asked.

"I don't know; There's never been a time that I never had a tail." He added, "Since we've come this far, I want to touch your cunt."

Without any reservations, I opened my legs for Edward, watching in fascination as his cock slowly got fully hard. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of the slightly big and thick member!

He gave me his devilish, feral grin. "So you do like what you see!"

 

Edward explored me gently with his fingers, marveling the fact that I was already sopping wet! 

"Most of the other women weren't already wet." 

Edward flipped my nude form over on my stomach on the cot. I gasped, feeling his thickness enter me! I didn't know he was that huge! He grunted, trying to stuff himself inside me in one go! 

"You're fucking tight!" He exclaimed with a shuddery, excited tone. 

I let an unbidden gasping moan escape at his words. "Oh, fuck!"

Edward chuckled darkly. "That's what I like to hear; you liking my cock jammed inside!" It was his turn to gasp in pleased surprise when his cock slipped farther in. 

I felt Edward's fingers twine around in a patch of hair on the back of my head, yanking strong and hard like my hair were reins! As I grew more sopping, his cock pistoned inside me easier! He was making harsh grunts of pleasure, each grunt punctuated by his balls slapping against me! The cot underneath us shook furiously, the springs making rythmic creaks! I gasped loudly, ending in a whimper while biting down on the sheets at the sensations Edward was causing me! 

"You better not be having her on the cot!" Tubbs shrieked from downstairs, "We still have that inventoried to sell to a local!" 

"Shut up, you right arse of a cow!" I heard Edward grunt under his breath. "She does this *every time* I have a woman up here!"

Soon, Edward was pummeling my cervix, liquid fire coursing through my veins! I sobbed, bucking against Edward, causing him to swear, throatily exclaiming his appreciation!

We came together, me with my fiery pleasurable shaking and him, thrusting deep inside! When our pleasure subsided, Edward pulled out, but leaned against me, breathing heavy. 

When we pulled away from each other, I found out that our activities made me so lethargic that I didn't want to move!

"Wow," A breathy exclamation was all I could think of to say after Edward's performance!  
My nerves were still jangling, and it woke me up far better than my usual cup of coffee did!

"Tell me about it."Edward muttered distractedly, searching for his glasses. I helped him search. He found them, holding them up to the light coming in the window, furiously wiping them off. 

He looked so vulnerable, so normal doing that. After I put my shorts on, I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He looked shocked, rubbing his hand gently across his mouth.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered, curious. 

With all of my clothes back on, I relied saucily, "Because I wanted to." 

I bounced down the stairs. Tubbs was making a sale to a local. The woman Left the store with canned goods in hand. 

"What did we sell?" Edward's voice grunted. He came down behind me, clothes not out of place, like nothing had happened upstairs! 

"Three cans of tuna." Tubbs replied, putting the money away. "Five pounds altogether." Edward shrugged.

"I hate it when stuff sells, but we did get a profit."

"So, what happens now?" I ventured to ask.

"What would you like to happen?" Edward grunted. 

I was a little confused and hurt; Why was Edward acting like business as usual? Even after his award winning performance in bed, he seemed more interested in his glasses than the fact that I felt our time was enjoyable! 

"You know what?" I said sharply, anger burning inside. Tubbs and him glanced up. I fought not to cry, my voice coming out weird and gruff, "I'm just going to go home." 

I hurriedly bought something, a spiteful move since I just learned that they didn't really relish selling any of their stock! 

"Tubbs?" Edward asked, genuinely confused as the door slammed shut, "Was it something I said?"


	3. Reminders

I walked through the streets of Royston, more mixed up and confused than I was before I arrived! I felt wretched, rotten on my insides; Tubbs, Edward's wife thought he was violating me. Weakness made me willingly contribute to their infidelity! Granted, Edward initialized it but I should have been the better person and refused! 

"Why aren't you working?" 

I stopped, turned around and gave the speaker a bleak, black look. It was a hefty, yet full figured woman. She was dressed up professionally, with red hair that looked like it belonged to a salon. My heart sank when I saw what appeared some facial resemblance to Tubbs'! The man trudging alongside her gave me a sullen, sour glare. His eyes, framed by wire-framed glasses looked remarkably like Edward's! 

"That's it, isn't it?" I barked, leaving both people to glare at me in shock, "The whole universe isn't happy with just pissing on my head; It needed also to have a last fucking laugh!" I hauled off, shaking in rage 

"What's that bird's problem?" Ross huffed. "Completely mental."

"Don't ask me, Dole scum." Pauline sneered.

I got only a few feet away before I found a safe little alley to collapse in, cradling my head in my hands. Why the hell was I so stupid to willingly fuck a married man? His wife was such a simpleton that she thought, for some strange reason, that he was violating me! Why did I also think that he'd have feelings for me after? My stomach clenched; What the hell would I tell him if I ended up pregnant?

"Val, quick, it's this way!" 

I sat up straight even as I heard the hurried, hushed whisper from the main road. I saw something small hop into the opening of the alley. I gaped in amazement as I realized that it was a toad! I gaped when the couple came into the alley, but this time with horrified embarrassment! They both were bare ass nude; They ended up shaking their wares everytime they tried catching the toad! 

"Let me help," I barked, face flaming! They stood in shock as I got up from the side of the alley, seeking the toad. "Christ in a bendy bus," I muttered even as I caught the toad, handing it over the the older man.

"Thank you for your help." He spoke. 

I was still flushing Scarlet adding, "Maybe y'all should, you know?" I waved my hand over my body, meaning to cover up. 

The tall, long haired woman smiled graciously, replying, "It's our nude day."

"We go around like this all day." The older man replied, seemingly pleased with himself. I forced myself to look into his eyes, so as not to happen to see any of their wares up close. I nearly gaped, realizing that this nans ears were hefty! 

"It was no problem helping you guys out, Mr....?"

"Denton," The man finished. "I'm Harvey and this is my lovely wife, Val."

"Very pleased to meet you," Val stated with a smile. I repeated the same.

"Why were you in the alley?" Harvey asked me even as we walked together down the street. 

"I needed space to decompress. I'd just found out that a guy I went with didn't exactly feel the same." Val winced sympathetically.

"That happened to me years ago, when I was still in grammar school." 

"Who was this strapping young lad?" 

"I'm new here, so I might have the surname wrong. Tattsyrup." 

I saw Harvey brought up short, his eyes rounding like the hulk popped him one in the gut! "Stay away from that lot; They're nothing but bad news!"

"But that's just rumours." Val put in, but I could see that the Tattsyrup name made her look like she'd sucked on a fresh lemon!

"What's so bad about them? Other than the fact that they're creepy as hell."

"People are saying that the reason we hardly ever get outsiders is that the Tattsyrup's catch them up at their shop."

"Remember that lad?" Harvey suddenly spoke, asking Val. "I can't remember the name, but he went missing up near the shop. And that constable went there and no one's seen hide nor hair of him since?"

"That was Micky that told you that last bit, love." 

"Was it?" Harvey asked, looking confused. He blinked, turning my way. "Do you want to stay a few weeks at ours?" 

I was flabbergasted, "I'm sorry, I don't want to intrude-"

Val interrupted me, waving her hand in dismissal, "Don't be foolish; You've suffered a horrible blow to you self worth. At least let us repay you for helping us."

"It would do well for Benjamin to get to know other people around here " Harvey stated. 

"It's a deal " I replied.


	4. Benjamin

Benjamin Denton was brought up short when he strode into the house to see me sitting on the plastic wrapped couch, reading a book. 

"Who are you?" Ben asked. I looked up from the loaner book about Toads.

"Mr. Denton didn't tell you about me?"

"My uncle hasn't told me anything." I sighed, slowly closing the book. If Harvey didn't come home soon and verify, Benjamin would be well within his rights to tell me to go!

"I helped him and his wife capture a toad." I reddened. 

"Let me guess, nude day?" 

"I wasn't prepared to see a fifty year old couple shaking their wares."

Benjamin laughed with embarrassment. "That's them."

Up close, Benjamin had some vague facial similarities to Edward, and now that man with the woman. He was noticably younger, however. 

"I saw a bloke today that looked a lot like you, but kind of older, floppy hair and glasses."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope. He was hanging around a huge bird."

"Like they were an item?"

"Don't know, didn't ask." Ben nodded almost sagely.

"Is there anything I can get you?

"No thank you. I do have to ask you a question." When Ben indicated that I continue, I added, "What's the deal with the Tattsyrups?"

I saw nearly a replica of the sour look that Val had earlier! "I don't know much except for what I've overheard here and there, and even that's enough to keep me away."

"I don't blame you." I felt bad for saying that, but there it was. Too many people seemed to dislike them, so I found myself covering up my interest in Edward! 

Harvey chose that moment to walk into us talking. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it is." I stated. "Denton didn't know that I was going to be here."

"Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you." Harvey told Ben. 

"Is it okay if I cook y'all dinner?" Benjamin guffawed and I shot him a hurt glare. Harvey saw the glare and leveled a glare of his own at Benjamin.

"Care to share with this young lady why you are being rude?"

Benjamin sobered up, protesting, "It's just-," He turned to me, "I'm sorry; I've never heard anyone say that outside of those hokey Western movies on the telly." 

  

"In this house," Harvey began to me with the weight of someone who said it before, "We do not make fun of the speech of others."

"Yes, sir." I stated, Harvey turning a might satisfied at being shown respect. And it was respect; Val and Harvey owned this house, Ben and I did not! 

"Mr. Denton," I began, "How much history of Royston Vasey do you know?" 

"Not much, why?"

"I've noticed two people, no strike that - three people who have some eerie resemblance to each other."

"Who?" Val asked, curious.

"Two people I'd seen outside some sort of job centre and-" I pointed to Ben. " I told you about him earlier, the bloke hanging out with that large bird."

Ben nodded, "And our local butcher, Hilary kind of looks like Auntie Val in the face."

"I do not!" Val exclaimed, flabbergasted, "That man is a lecherous creep! All he does all day is chop meat, then lick his lips."

"Are you serious?" Harvey exclaimed, looking sick. "And with entire families going in there!" 

Ben pulled me over to the side, "It's true what Val says; Hilary's a creepy git. I heard he's got some shady rum stuff going on."

"Bootlegging?"

"Something like it; Rumor is he's making drunken addicts out of the higher ups in Vasey."

"What are you telling me this for?" Ben shrugged. 

" Wait, Benjamin, that doesn't sound right."

"What for?"

"It's alcolhol; Wouldn't it just cook out, leaving the taste?"

" I think that's why it's called a rumor; It doesn't have to be real."

" True," I conceded. " What's on the menu for tommorow?"

"What menu?" 

"Oh," My face flushed, "It's just that has been my way of saying what do I need to do around the house." 

"We can't think of anything offhand," Val Began. "Perhaps Harvery wants to show you his toads." 

"Toads?" 

"Yes, Toads." Harvey stated, a bit prideful.  
" I breed them "

"Cool," I stated, meaning it. "The only toads I've handled were back home, American Toad, Bufo americanus I think." Harvey and I made out way to where he keeps them, chatting about the toads. 

"I had made friends with one and he tried jumping through a computer monitor to run around in an outside scene."

"What?" Harvey was brough up short, stopping. 

"Seriously; I was running around in a game and the toad saw dusty, outdoor terrian and jumped off my hand at the monitor, trying to be able to run around." Harvey let loose laughing uproariously, catching me off guard. 

"Thanks for that; I've needed to laugh like that for *ages*!"


	5. Not a Good Man

"Hey," I called out to Benjamin one day while we were doing our shopping. "there is a place I can get. It says here, Pop?" 

Benjamin made a grimace so fierce, it took me by surprise. "He sells magazines and stuff." 

"That was a more horrenous look than when we've discussed *that* family. What gives?" 

"He's nasty and runs the newsstand more like a Mafia. Plus, a friend of a friend called Patricia said that this Pop was a lecherous creep." 

"Well it's just a room and the only time I'll see this Pop is to pay him the rent, so I'll be okay." 

"I don't want you to. You can stay at our place, Harvey had made that clear and it isn't like the money you supply us with isn't helping." 

I sighed, "I just wish I had more." 

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's hurry along; I'm sure Val's got her knickers in a twist, wondering where we are. Hilary is the last on the list." 

he moved off, but a I stayed behind a little while longer, pondering the note tacked up on the door. I reached for my pencil and pad of paper when this surly voice sounded out from behind me. 

"Move your arse, I've got places to be!" 

I jumped, twrling around, even by now recognizing that voice anywhere. i gasped in amazement at Edward Tattsyrup and he was glaring back at me with equal shock! 

"Edward, I didn't know you came into Vasey!" 

"I- I do it occasionally, to stock up on supplies we can't get." I fell in line beside him as he walked. 

'Where are you headed to now?" 

"Hilary; he has the best meats when we run out." 

"What a conincidence; Me too!" Even as he turned his head over to me, glaring at me in shock, I added, "I thought you and Tubbs rose your own?" 

He nodded, "We do, but sometimes the batch we have isn't old enough." 

"Sorry about earlier." I felt that even though Edward acted like buisness as usual, I had to right to act like a spoiled brat, no matter what the others said! "I fell into the trap of, uh, first timing and thought that-" I flushed scarlet. 

"Thought that what?" he stopped, looking at me, an amused sort of grin appearing at me flushing. 

"I mistakenly thought that you, um, wanted a relationship after." 

He shrugged, "Why wouldn't there be?" 

We continued walking alongside each other, people sneering, moving away from us as they passed. "Well, you're married to Tubbs-" 

"All through our family line, there's been a history of marrieds having .... dalliances with others." My stomach kind of felt like it had knots in it at Edward just thinking of our growing thing as just a dalliance, but relieved at the the same time that even Tubbs wouldn't view it as Edward stepping out on her. 

"But I'm not local." 

"You said that you wished to be." he squeezed my hand with his own.

"So what's it take then?" 

"One residence, in Vasey for begining. Then, get to know Vasey ways." 

"I'm thinking of rooming in this room and paying some dude rent. His name is pop?" 

"He's shady. I don't want you to stay with him." 

"I wouldn't be staying *with* him, Edward, He'll be my landlord." Edward nodded. 

"Tubbs and I have met the man. We won't even let him in our shop, even if he's local." 

"Oh, I see." If someone like them thought he was a bad dude? I ripped my notes up. "I'm staying with the Dentons-" 

"Not Toadface Denton?" Edward's face was a picture of pure loathing and disgust! 

"He's not that bad, honestly! And don't worry, I've not once thought of getting it on with him." 

"Thank god," Edward muttered in sheer relief. We were outside Hilary's. Ben was still in the shop, perusing the meats, picking out what was needed at the house! 

"That boy is young, handsome." he sneered, "But a stranger." 

"Strangers are different than outsiders?" 

"Strangers can be local." Edward explained, "but Outsiders are outsiders and bad." 

I nodded, "Loads of outsiders to my family were bad news." Edward glared at me with rapt attention, bordering on admiration. "They'd come in, wreck everything about what made us, us. And expect us to pick up the pieces and out them back together *the way they wanted us to fit them back together*" 

"You understand then!" He made this excited bark, causing Hilary and Ben to glare at us through the glass! "Outsiders wreck ways of life! Can you see though, that they'll do the same to a whole village and not care?" 

I thought for a few, what if instead of five people getting almost undone by outsiders, what if it was a hundred plus people? I truly understood, nodding. Edward pulled me close to him, out of view of those withing the shops, capturing my lips in a tender kiss! We stood like that for a few minutes, kissing. Edward made a soft moan of pleasure into my mouth and broke the kiss. 

"We have to meet up like this more." I breathly stated. 

"Come up to the shop sometime this week." 

Edward and I filed into the shop not too long after. Hilary glared at me, then Edward. Ben stood, agape at the sight of the nearly mythical Edward Tattsyrup! 

"I'll be damned," he whispered to me as he sidled up when Edward veered off to check out some handcut bacon. "What brings him down here?" 

"Supply run." 

"I've got mine done, anything you were going to get for yourself?" 

'Some straight cuts for myself and I'm going to pop into the greencrocer's to nab some potatoes for us." 

"Potatoes?" 

"To have them mashed, my grandmother's recipe." 

Hilary wasn't watching us at all, just grimacing at Edward perusing his stock! 

'Excuse me," I called out. Hilary reluctantly broke his gaze from the meandering Tattsyrup to adress me. 

"Yes, what can I get for you?" 

"A bunch of straight cut beef please? No ground meats at all." 

"Straight cut?" 

"like Rib eye steaks, t-bones anything like that?" 

"Of course, coming up shortly." 

"I'll get what she's getting." The grating, grunting tone of Edward next to me made me jump, I didn't know he'd come up! Unseen by anyone in the shop, Edward casually stroked my butt! I gave him a shocked look and he stared me down, giving an impish close lipped smile! i was still flushed by the time Hilary had given him his order and he faced me to give me mine! 

"Is something the matter?" Hilary was very concerned looking. 

"No sir, thank you very much and have a blessed day." 

"You too." he sounded a bit unsure and Ben and I left the shop. 

"I can't believe it!" Ben exclaimed when we were out of earshot of Hilary's store. "That was Edward *God-damned* Tattsyrup, in the flesh!" 

"Shut up, Ben!" Ben fell silent. "Really, Ben? The language, in *public*?" Ben realized what he said, for he flushed hard. A woman, wearing something akin to priestly garb happened to stride by. She gave Ben a scolding, sneering look as she passed. 

"Sorry." He muttered to both me and the woman. 

"You should be saying sorry to the Lord as well!" She huffed as she went into a store.

"Who was *that?* She was intimidating!" Ben laughed. 

"Her? Oh, she's a reverend. Bernice Woodall."

"Also, Edward's just a dude, bloke, sorry - not a god or anything." 

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get back to make dinner."


	6. Family Stories

After dinner, Harvey sat in rapt attention as Ben and I went over the day's adventure.

"And he was there, in Hilary's shop?" Val asked.

" He was doing some sort of supply run." I put in, mildly flushing. I hoped to God that Ben wouldn't out me as having had been talking to Edward beforehand! My stomach lurched as I realized that I was further treating him as a dirty secret!

"Yeah, they do that from time to time." Ben put in. "Neither one of us was ever out to see it, but the others would talk about it."

" And I'm guessing it wasn't family friendly language." Harvey grimaced.

" No, it wasn't. Before you ask, in this house, foul and filthy language will not be tolerated."

" I can get behind that; Every filthy word i my Nana's house had to be substituted."

" She was mild mannered?" Val asked 

" Not really; Her and my grandfather were Christian."

"Really?"

"Of the strictest sort; No bad language, always read the Bible, and when we left the house at all, our DirecTV was always tuned to the religious music channel."

Ben snorted, Reverend Bernice would had loved your Nan."

"Does Reverend Bernice smoke and drink?"

"Yeah," Ben stated as if this was something that I should have known already. I winced.

"Then, yeah, no; My nana would *hate* her. She's against smoking, drinking and illegal drugs." 

"We don't allow either in this house."Harvey put in. "But anyone can feel free to do it outside." I nodded.

"That's like my Nana's house. I seldom smoke, but I do that outside. I've been in too many areas where the home owners and guests smoke. The overabundance was breathtaking."

"We play games after dinner." Val put in. "The girls are away on a field trip, but we can still play."

"Board games, mostly." Harvey put in. "We've got Monopoly, Life and Chutes and ladders."

"God, I haven't seen chutes and ladders since I was a kid."

"So, you interested?"

"Are phone calls allowed at this hour? I've got to ring a friend." My heart lurched at the word *friend*, hoping the others didn't notice my pause. "I'll play after the call."

"Please, make it quick." Val put in. I muttered my thanks, rising from the table.

I quickly rang the number for the local shop. It rang for awhile and I was about to ring off when Edward's voice, demanding and suspicious came across. 

"Who is this?"

"Edward," I began, saying his name in a whisper, "It's me, relationship girl?"

"Relationship girl?" I could hear the confusion in his voice. "Are you causing trouble? Well have no trouble-"

"Oh, fuck a duck - it's me! Outside of Hilary's shop!" My middle clenched scandalously at the memory of us snogging in broad daylight! 

A few second, then, "Oh, it's you! How was your dinner?" 

"It's been good. I didn't make my meats though. I was thinking Edward, is it okay if I come over tomorrow, maybe midday and bring the meats over to make dinner for you and Tubbs?"

"Dinner?" His voice got weird, choked up and again I was reminded that most people took meaningful human contact for granted! "That's a very good idea! We will be there, bring onions, the big kind." 

I was about to say bye when Edward abruptly rang off I shook my head, sighing. My heart wasn't in even getting annoyed; He said yes to dinner!

By the time I got back to the table, the dirty dishes had been cleared away, Monopoly set out.

"Have a great call?" Harvey asked.

"Did I take too long to get done?"

"No, not at all." 

As I took my seat between Val and Ben, I stated, "I'm going out tomorrow; I've got to get a few things done."

"Do you need me to come along?" Ben asked. 

"No, thanks. I know what I need to get for my friend."

"Oh, okay " I glared at Ben in shock; What the hell was his problem? I let his dejected tone slide, casting my attention to the game in front of us.


	7. Starting Dinner

It wasn't surprising; Edward didn't decide to shut down until twelve at night anyway. The only thing stopping me from opening the door was the bundle in my hands. 

"Guys, I'm here!" I shouted, then truthfully regretted it. Edward was panicked about shouting and covered it up, using his lengthy speech. Once, a few weeks ago, I'd seen Edward sitting on a bench in public, slouched over and breathing hard.

I sat down next to him, but not overly close. He glared over only to find out that that it was me. He looked miserable!

"Edward, what happened?" I asked with some horror! 

"I got shouted at by some local git in a joke shop!" 

"That large guy?"

"Yes and I dashed from his shop and plowed into some bloke who had messy hair and a scowl worse than mine. He tried telling me a joke and I told him to get lost. He shouted then pulled a ruddy gun on me!"

I knew Edward was left flat faced; I've never personally heard him even using mild sweats, let alone in public!

"Christ alive," I breathed. "So many strangers giving you hell like that!"

"I hate myself." He muttered from behind his hands that he now wiped down the front of his face. "I don't know how to act around even the locals."

Now, back in the present time, I settled for lightly tapping the bottom of the door frame with my foot. A figure hurried from the back of the shop, twitching aside the curtains that separated the steps up the the living areas from the sales floor. 

Tubbs stood there, stock still and gawping at me. I thought for a moment that she was going to shriek for Edward, but she cautiously approached the door, cracking it open.

"Can I help you at all?"

"Tubbs, it's me. I called earlier about visiting and dinner."

Tubbs ushered me in, "Yes, yes, Edward said to me about you!" I just about cleared the space to the counter when Tubbs spoke again, a mildly suspicious tone, "You're that no tail that was here awhile ago?"

I nodded, not feeling like lying, "Yes ma'am, I am."

"Edward doesn't often punish the outsider no-tails as harshly as the men." 

I pressed my lips together, wanting just then to blurt out that while he doesn't off them always after, what he eluded to her doing to the men outsiders wasn't much better!

"Tubbs," I began in a lowered voice as not to alarm her or Edward, "I'm not sure why you are trying to bait me into retaliation, but it does not need to happen."

"Why would I be doing that?" Tubbs asked, seemingly confused. I dropped the issue. "Come with me to the kitchen. Edward is getting ready upstairs."

Getting ready? I blinked as I followed; I meant it as a causal dinner! I sighed, at the end of the day, who cared? I loved making Edward's day! 

In the small dingy kitchen, Tubbs guided me to a counter where I could put the meats and sack of large onions. 

"Tell me how y'all like yours and I'll fix it like that."

"What about you?"

"I'll have mine raw." At this, Tubbs curled her lip up in absolute disgust. 

"Can't you get sick from that? Health and safety lectured our mum once when we were children."

"My mom always told me that beef straight cuts were safer. No ground beef, and do not touch any meat other than beef." Tubbs still shook her head.

"I don't know about any of that." 

I turned to the food, to start preparing it. "Can I have your help making dinner?"

"I don't know many things, but I could help you stir and things."

I nodded, "Thanks; That'll do." It was at this point a sleepy Edward wondered into the kitchen.

"Why did you let me sleep in for?"He pouted a bit, looking like a vulnerable kid!

"I tried waking you up, Edward." Tubbs' tone turned kind of a scolding yet gentle one. "You rolled back over like a bear."

Edward turned, glaring at me for a few seconds with sleep bleared eyes. He blinked myopically for a few moments, realizing that he recognized me!

"You made it!" He exclaimed with some shock. "Did it take you long to get here?"

"Not at all. I've got the bits and pieces of dinner. Tubbs and I will work on it." 

"She eats her meat raw, Edward!" 

Edward turned to me, a look of disgust that mirrored Tubbs'! "What'd you do that for?"

"I have my ways, sometimes, of doing things."

"Tubbs eats hair sandwiches." Edward put in. "It keeps the insides moving when you can't get enough-" He paused, adding, "Farber?"

"Farber is good." Tubbs put in. "Edward didn't listen to me. He hates Goat Hair sandwichs. Hes been stubborn as a goat."

"Tubbs ate one only a few weeks ago. The hair was strange, it wasn't Goats Hair, but when Tubbs wants her own way, I don't press it." My stomach was lurching into my mouth about the hair sandwich "Are you well?" 

"Can we not talk about the hair; I'm gonna Ralph." Tubbs was goin to to speak, no doubt to ask who Ralph was, but shut her mouth quickly when Edward shot her a loaded glare. 

"For some reason, people think I'll eat anything down." Edward added while looking through the dinner bundle, changing the subject, "If something's disgusting, I *won't* eat it."

"Did someone say that about you?"

"Yeah, it was bad when I was a lad. They said because most of the family looked like Swine, someone in the beginning bred with one."

I pulled a face which Edward saw. "So you agree then, that it wasn't right what the other children did?" He sighed, "Mother always called me dramatic, said not to make a big fuss; That when they were stuck being local and had nothing to their names, we'd be local, but run the entire shop when she'd be gone." 

"Edward," Tubbs began, "talking about mother makes my insides sad."

"I'm sorry; Let's talk about something else."

Tubbs and I started moving around the kitchen, putting dinner together. I decided to have my meat cooked, just to avoid grossing them out.


	8. Overwhelmed

"How is it living with the Denton's?" Edward asked, curious.

"It can be difficult, but overall, they're good people."

"I heard they have two children," Tubbs put in, "Twins? What's a twin?"

"Mother called us twins." Edward told Tubbs.

"There's different types." I stated, both of them staring at me. "One set looks like each other, one set not. I don't know if the Denton girls look like each other, I never met them."

Even as I pulled out the meats, Tubbs and I getting everything set out, Edward stated as if it was silliest thing in the world, "You are living with them, aren't you?" 

"They were away when I met the mister and missus."

"And they're not back yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Did they go someplace local?" Edward asked with a harsh steel that scared me! 

"I don't know - maybe?" Feeling unsettled because of Edward's tone, I replied in a peevish tone, "Don't know, didn't ask; It wasn't any of my business." 

"She sounded mean, Edward." She gave me a sly glare. "Shall I get undressed?"

The change in Edward was instantaneous; He shouted at Tubbs horribly, calling her a spawn of the devil for suggesting *that* tradition for someone who was genuinely interested in the local area! Tubbs hobbled upstairs, sore that Edward scolded her! 

"I'm sorry," I stated after Tubbs was out of earshot, "Maybe I should just leave the food and go home?" 

For a few seconds Edward stood there, with his back to me, breathing hard. I could tell he was seething in rage, his shoulder padded shoulders rising and falling. Once, I did that in sheer hatred and rage after someone screwed me over big time! People around me gathered round, treating it like a panic attack but it wasn't. It was a *hate* attack! 

After awhile, his breathing even out and he turned to me slowly, a frightened look. "Do you want to go?"

"I'd like to still cook, but if Tubbs and you want me to leave, I'm gone."

He stepped in close, holding me to him with one hand. His head was bowed close to mine, a picture of perfect intimacy! "I-" He broke off, his voice cracking, "I don't want you to leave yet,"

"Does Tubbs *hate* me, Edward?"

He pulled back, still the epitome of shock. "Why do you think that?"

"She did the sly act earlier, when I'd just come in. Now, she suggested to you something that angered you."

"She's confused, not hating you. Mostly we get outsiders through her that are boisterous, loud and some turn out to be a tea leaf."

"Tea leaf?" This was the first time I heard that word!

"They touch and take anything that don't belong to them." Edward sneered, "When we were Young, a gang of tea leaves got caught by mother doing that; Her and father were hoot and hollered at, the store and them coated in paint and Filth."

"That's disgusting, Edward!" I now had an understanding of the word.

"Thief, tea leaf." 

"Thief?" Edward mulled over the word. "What's that?"

I realized that Tubbs and Edward were the sort of people that thought slang was the official terms. Being isloated from even other locals, had much to contribute! 

"I learned different when I was growing up." Having promised I would not try to change anyone or anything, I just went with that I grew up differently. "Y'all used tea leaf, I've heard my parents call someone like that a thief."

"Where did you grow up?"

"In a town called Leonardtown. It's not too small, but not too big." 

"Is it bigger than Vasey?"

"I think so, yeah. Leonardtown had about thirteen thousand people, give or take." Edward's eyes went round behind his glasses! "And thank God I got out when I did."

"Why?"

"Because if I hadn't, I'd never would have met you." Edward eyed me queerly for a few seconds, finally deciding to storm off!

"Edward, I'm sorry I made you angry!" I sighed, tossing down a cooking utensil in exasperation.


	9. Indecision

I sat across from Edward at the dinner table, Tubbs sitting next to me. Dinner didn't end up being a disaster. Tubbs came out of her room, only to end up helping me with dinner! She held innocent, amicable conversation and thankfully didn't reference undressing. 

At the table, Edward stared me down with a glower, chewing his food, thankfully with his mouth closed! Tubbs sat next to me, chewing her food, oblivious to the fact that her husband was angry! 

I flushed, glancing down at my plate. "I didn't manage to bring dessert. Anyway to make one here."

"We're not big on baking itself; Dessert always comes out badly." Edward set down his fork, scowling. I was intimidated; I had no idea how *scary* Edward's scowl could truly be! I imagined briefly a scowl like that on Ben's face and shivered. 

"Edward, you don't like desert?" Tubbs asked, confused by the scowl.

"Why are you taking the piss out of me and my sister?" His coarse language made Tubbs gasp in disbelief, clamping her hands across her mouth! 

"I'm not!" I thundered, making them jump, Edward's scowl vanishing to be replaced by an O of horror! "You gotta believe me; I really love that I was able to meet you!"

"So you meant it, then?" Still, a look of suspicion! 

"Yes, Edward!"

"From earlier, I got the sense that you didn't like your town much anyway." 

"I used to like it, most of my life." Edward, abandoning his anger, came to sit next to me. "Then, recently, I found out that the town went to hell in a hand basket."

"What happened?" Tubbs asked.

"Bad, really bad outsiders came in and kidnapped a bunch of townspeople."

"Oh God!" Edward muttered, sounding sickened. "How did you find out?" 

"My family and I had to sleep rough for awhile." I heard a sound of sympathy from Edward. "I noticed creepy things at night. When I found out, I realized that certain higher up people that were local had strange flashing night lights in their gardens. The people that had those were exempt from the kidnappings if they were at their homes at the time of rounding up."

"Rounding up?"

"Yeah, they'd take the drugged victims place, mostly to this huge building that was on the same property that the local Parks and rec center is."

"How did you know all of this?" Edward asked, a plaintive tone.

"Because I was Ruddy there when it happened!" Both shopkeepers fell silent, their mouths perfect Os of horror. "My family was driven out to live in the wilderness and we did a mini camp on that same property. They left to go up a few miles to the local post office and because I had to stay behind and guard our stuff, I saw a lot of cars drive up. People were dragging people stuffed in body bags and others were just draped over shoulders."

"That's horrible!" Edward exlaimed, "And your entire family lived?" 

"Yeah, but at what price? I'd hate to go back to there now." 

"Absolutely not," He began, outraged that nasty outsiders managed to cause *that* level of damage! "And I'm not letting you!"

"Thanks, I think." I was a little choked up by Edward's protectiveness. 

Edward sat back down in his chair so hard that it creaked loudly. 

"We are in the same boat." Edward gruffly admitted. "the mean stuff the strangers of Vasey would do to us, given half the chance." 

My face went funny, "No, Edward I don't anyone local would go *that* far." My stomach twisted as I remembered things about my old town that I *hadn't* told them! They might live in creepy, strange ways but that wouldn't guarantee my escapades wouldn't give them nightmares! "Speaking of which," I began in a bid to change the subject, "Do any locals come by to buy things?" 

"Only ever so often," Tubbs began. She glanced over at him, "Edward told me it's because we're too far out, that there are other shops right in the middle of town." 

"That's only part of it, Tubbs." Edward made his voice go quiet and gentle. I found I liked this better than his boasting, grating tone! "The strangers of Vasey are unsettled by us." 

"But why? We're local, just like they are! The older families used to come to the shop when mother ran it!" 

"It's the new generation, Tubbs. They don't respect bloodlines like in the days of old." Edward took too sounding morose. "I'm sure the old families tried to teach them that." 

"Sometimes, it can't be helped." I put in. Edward gazed at me as I continued, "You can try to teach a new generation your values, but that doesn't guarantee they'll listen." 

Edward nodded in agreement, turning back to Tubbs, "See Tubbs, she's even right. It's not the old families or even us thqat did wrong. Be it as it may, Vasey is local and we still have to protect the community." 

"Thank you all." Tubbs exclaimed. All three of us gazed at the remains of the dinner on the table. "Thank you, sweet for the dinner." She told me. 

"Yes, thank you," Edward added. "I'll help you clean up. Tubbs, you go on ahead to that local you wnated to meet. Be careful though, you don't know what Outsiders could have been sneaking past our shop."


	10. Playful

I scrubbed hard at the plates and other dishes, handing them over to Edward to clean. 

"Tubbs and I, we have a different way of washing." Edward commented. 

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, the one drying will go off and do other stuff. When all of the dishes were done, *then* the dryer would come and dry." 

"Edward, that's how *I* used to do mine too!" I was in pleased shock, gaping at the man! 

"It is?" 

"Well, my mom and two sisters did too for awhile. We did it at our old place, but had to change it when we got to live at my grandparent's place." 

"Why did you have to change?" 

"Because my grandmother ran a tight ship in her house." Edward frown, puzzled. 

"A tight ship?" 

"It was her way or the road." I clarified. "And we had no else to go, so we had to change a lot of things that we were accustomed to doing." 

"You were an outsider to her house," Edward began. "But you didn't wreck her way of life, they wrecked yours?" 

I let off a short, bitter laugh, "That's one way of putting it." 

"Not all outsiders make their hosting areas change things?" 

"I don't think so. I'm technically still an outsider, but I've stuck true to my word when we first met, Edward." 

"And what was that?" 

"That I'm not here to change anything, just to live my life in relative peace." Edward nodded. 

"That is good that you are still telling the truth." 

With the dishes being done, all Edward and I had to do was stand in front of the kitchen sink, next to each other. He looked down at my hands, suddenly grabbing them, glaring at my nails close up. My nails were unadorned, so it puzzled me as to why Edward wanted to examine them! 

"What's wrong, Edward?" Instea of answering me, Edward dropped my hands, then examined his own nails. His own didn't look unhealthy, but were filthly and the undersides filled with dirt and god knew what else. 

"I don't have a love of water." 

"Why not?" 

He guestured to his nose, "Mother always told me that if either one of us children were in too long, because of our short noses, then we could die faster if we breathed any in." 

"Oh god, what a thing to have to hear!" 

"I know," He grumbled. "And since then, we don't like even touch water that much. Tubbs, by god, has an even stronger character than me. Before we go to bed each night, she scrubs her body down. People want to say that she reeks and doesn't take a bath, but's it's simply not true." He continues, a little laughter in his tone, "I's her mannerisms that even I find disgusting at times." 

"Like what? She seemed okay with me." 

"That's because she likes you and doesn't want you to disown us." He added, "But she'd do off the way stuff, like farting on people."

I pulled a face, "yeah, but she'd never do it to me though." I added, making up my mind, "Can we stop talking like this?" 

"Why?"

"Because it seems catty and nasty to be trash talking about your own wife! Behind her back, nonetheless!" 

He grinned that feral grin, "Aha, no tail! I wanted to see if you'd defend her, or say be dmaned with her. I see you like her!"

"Well, yeah, but not as a romantic-" I was left, gaping and spluttering, he damned well splashed me on purpose! "be careful, Edward! I do have a thing about being splash-" it happened again and I glared at Edward. A sly, playful look. "Oh yeah, you stinker?" I splashed him just a little, and made sure not to get his face, knowing his worries. 

"Oh? is that the best you got?" he playfully replied. Soon, we were having water wars in the kitchen! "Look what we did!" he said playfully, hold me from behind tightly. 

"Look at your nails, Edward." he did and I heard him gasp and swear softly in amazed wonder. His nails now looked as clean as mine, no dirt! "How do they feel?" 

"Nice, I think? They don't feel sore now." 

"That dirt underneath them must have been pressing into the skin." Edward muttered his agreement, laying his hand on my shoulder. I fould hear and feel him breathing into my ear and my middle tingled. I rubbed his arms in gentle, slow patterns. 'This feels nice, Edward." I softly stated. 

"Really? What part?" 

"The you holding me part." I rattled out, temporarily forgetting that he probably wasn't used to my fast and strange formed sentances of the American North! "Um, I like you hold me like this." In reply, Edward nuzzled his face down into my neck, sensually sucking at my earlobe! 

I moaned, Edward tightening his grip on me, also stroking me with his hands! We turned our faces to each other at the same time, our mouths meeting! Edward softly moaned, the tingling in my middle now traveling to between my legs! 

"Edward," I whimpered when we broke the kiss, "Your room, now!"

"My room?" He asked, a playful tone as he necked. 

I growled, a lurid tone as I said, "I want to break your God damned bed from us fucking so hard!"

He growled hungrily at my lusty saying, grabbing me and hauling me into the room!


	11. Overnight

"Edward," I began writhing slightly in his lap as he worked his hands slowly, massaging my nude back. "I don't want to do doggy style tonight."

"The first time, you came hard at that." I heard the desire in his voice, as well as the confusion. 

"I've watched dirty tapes before, I want to try something. "I added, heart hammering, "Lay back "

"Lay back?" I heard just a ghost of Edward's belligerence. 

"It's not a trick, I promise. Just lay back."

I heard him sigh in a bit of exasperation, but the bed underneath us wobbled a bit as he did as told. I softly moved, getting into position for missionary. Edward grabbed my hips quickly, strongly when he felt me go down on him, allowing him entrance!

"This feels *amazing*!" Edward gasped honestly! I moaned deeply, gently moving up and down. "You learned *this* from a video tape?"

"Yeah," I gasped. Liquid fire from my depths already made my roll my eyes up, blurting out, "Oh, my God!"

Edward made an inarticulate noise of appreciation,  
tightening his grip on my hips. I rose up, Edward slammed me down! In moments, we were rutting furiously, making the large bed rock frenetically! Together, we created the plateau of passion, soon laying next to each other on his bed. 

"That was amazing, Edward." I mumbled, already basking in the afterglow.

"Same here," He gently stated, no trace of his sneer in his tone or manufactured boasting! 

I was struck by the thought that if people of Vasey accepted his family in the past and now, then Edward wouldn't *have* to hold fear and hatred of outsiders or strangers. Edward wouldn't also have had to take on a fake Aire of being a tough ass. I knew that some of it was due to how men are made to think how they must behave, but most of it was insecurities! 

I yawned unexpectedly, causing him to eye me incredulously. "Sorry; I must have been hit with the tiredness fairy harder than I thought." He chuckled, a pleasant sound. 

"Don't worry, love. " He replied. I layed, halfway on him, idly stroking his chest hair. "Don't get up." He quickly stated, a desperate tone. He then flushed, adding, "Please, stay the night."

I gazed at him, heart nearly breaking to realize that all this man wanted from time to time was a good cuddle! "I have to get up, Edward." He visibly deflated, crushed. "I have to ring the Denton's to let them know that I won't be home tonight."

"House rules?" His eyes brightened up when I comfirmed that I was staying. 

"Yes, but they're not really overbearing; They are just petrified of falling ill and anything befalling anyone in their care. Val is nice too, just with her own quirks. Speaking of which; Where's Tubbs?"

"She went out, staying with Some large bird."

"Some large bird? " I was confused. 

"She wants a job and I conceded, but the places had to be local and only part time. We still have a shop to run."

" This bird wouldn't have a head of styled red hair?" I gaped at Edward. "Jeeze, tell me you didn't let her hang out with "*Pauline*?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She called me a nutter, I think and I think she turned right around and called this bloke 'dole scum'"

Edward pulled a face, "She sounds mean. I hope Pauline doesn't make Tubbs cry. When she gets upset, she feels like a fool after and gets very angry." 

Ice formed in the pit of my stomach at his words! "Maybe in the morning, go to Pauline's and pick Tubbs up and drop me off in town? We can both do our share of crossing our fingers for Pauline."

"I like that plan, no-" He fought for the right phrase, "Thanks for letting me know you." 

I snuggled up closer to Edward, "You're welcome." 

I felt complete in someway, laying next to Edward. He slowly drifted off to sleep, and I wasn't too far behind, letting the sound of his heart beat lull me to sleep!


End file.
